Seating, tables, storage and merchandise displays are constantly changed and re-arranged in retail settings. Such fixtures or pieces of furniture may be temporary disposable articles or more permanent type pieces. Disposable articles create a great deal of waste and more permanent pieces typically only offer limited uses and thus can only be used when a specified need arises. These permanent pieces must then be stored when not in use, which takes up valuable storage space.
Therefore, a need exists for a furniture and display system capable of being arranged into multiple configurations to be used as seating, tables, storage, merchandise displays and so forth.